For The Heart
by summerrayah
Summary: Some of Aizen's espada have betrayed him, allowing the five defeated members of the rescue team and Orihime to escape Las Noches. But three years later, SS still doesn't know the outcome. So a group from SS venture into Hueco Mundo. Full summary inside.
1. The Betrayel

**(A/N This is a multi-chaptered fanfic, just in case you didn't know cause people have been favoriting but not story alerting.)**

**Summary: The five members of the rescue team are captured and forced to watch as Aizen commands Ulquiorra to kill Orihime in front of her friends. Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Gin rebel, giving the failed rescue team time to escape through a gargantua Ulquiorra opened. They left and Ulquiorra returned to the fight. Shortly after, Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki are killed in a car crash and join Soul Society, earning themselves places in the Gotei 13. Three years later, Soul Society still do not know the outcome, so they send Vice-Captain Kira from the third, Vice-Captain Orihime from the fourth, Captain Ichigo from the fifth, Vice-Captain Renji from the sixth, Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Matsumoto from the tenth, Third-seat Ikkaku, Fourth-seat Tatsuki, and fifth-seat Yumichika from the eleventh, Rukia from the thirteenth, the Quincy, and The human Chad, to investigate. What will they find, Who will be in control of Las Noches? Will they make it back unlike the last patrol?**

**Parirings: Ulquihime, GinRan, Staribel, and probably some Ichiruki.**

**

* * *

**

For The Heart

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aizen sat atop his throne in Las Noches, while surveying his surroundings. To his immediate right was Gin , with his signature smile in place and Tousen was on his direct left. To the right of his throne were five intruders who had been captured and brought in. Every one of them were on their knees, with their arms secured behind their back, being restrained by an espada.

Closest to him was Chad, who was held captive by Grimmjow. His head was bleeding from a head wound and his arm had been broken. To Chad's right was Ishida, with Barragan holding him down. Both Ishida's hands were broken and bleeding. To Ishida's right was Renji, with his hair in tangled, messy and bloody mess was held by Szayel. To Renji's right was Rukia, who was held by Harribel. She was swimming in and out of consciousness due to her many wounds.

At the end of the line was Ichigo, who was held by Starrk. Ichigo had the most wounds of all, he resembled more a bloody piece of meat at a butcher's shop than a man. Yet he was still struggling with all the might he had left to escape Starrk's steel grip. But Ichigo was no match for Starrk. So he struggled in vain. Lilinette stood close by, with Ichigo's, Rukia's, and Renji's zanpakutos.

In the middle of the room, facing Aizen, fearfully casting constant glances at her injured friends was Orihime, the girl they had come to save. She had to constantly resist the urge to run to her friends and heal them, but she knew she would only get so far.

Standing close behind her was her captor and guard, Ulquiorra. He was keeping an especially close eye on her, he could almost feel her desire to help. Ulquiorra turned his gaze from Orihime to Aizen, wondering why he had gathered them all. Scattered randomly around were Zommari, Aaroniero, and Yammy. All the fraccion were behind their masters.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen began in his friendly tone.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra said in his soft monotone, causing Orihime to look at him.

"It turns out, we no longer have any use for the girl." Aizen continued in a silky voice. Ulquiorra's eyes widened minutely. "So I want you to dispose of her. Here and now, in front of her precious friends." At this, the rescue groups struggles increased, tenfold.

Aizen took his eyes off Ulquiorra to smile mockingly at them, for five seconds before returning his gaze to Ulquiorra. It wasn't a lot of time, but it was enough. Ichigo continued to yell not even noticing Starrk's miniscule nod. Starrk then shifted to leaning on his left foot, causing a small rustle of awareness down the aligned espada. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and said three words.

"I forgive you." She said, only loud enough for him to hear, looking kindly at Ulquiorra, with tears swelling in her eyes. Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword slowly and faced Orihime. Orihime closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of her friends desperate cries.

Ulquiorra raised his sword and it hit it's intended target. Orihime gasped as she opened her eyes to see Nnoitra struck down instead of her. With surprising swiftness, Ulquiorra turned to attack Aizen, but his blade was blocked by Tousen, who was then thrown by Gin.

Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Grimmjow and Szayel all sprang to action. Releasing their captives and dropping them to the ground. Ichigo looked on shocked at the scene, trying to get up, but too weak. As was Rukia and Renji. Chad and Ishida were powerless with their arm and hands broken.

Suddenly as all hell broke loose in Las Noches, Lilinette and Harribel's fraccion came and dragged them a little bit away from the fight, close enough to see but far away so they would be in no immediate danger. They were soon joined by Ulquiorra, who set Orihime down and whispered into her ear. Orihime shook her head frantically.

"Woman, you are to do as I say, you worthless piece of trash, you have no cause to worry about me, I am not your friend, anything kindness I have showed you was just Aizen trying to get you on his side, we are not doing this for you so leave, while I feel generous enough to let you and your friends leave here alive. If you do not, I will not hesitate to kill your friends before you then kill you. So leave now trash." Ulquiorra said loudly, glaring at her. She gasped softly as he opened a gargantua. Her friends quickly jumped through giving Ulquiorra suspicious looks as Orihime gave Ulquiorra one last heartbreaking look.

"Trash." He said while still looking at her disdainfully. A tear slid down her cheek as she left. Only after she was gone did Ulquiorra allow sadness to show. But he quickly returned to the task at hand, destroying Aizen.

He sonidoed in and stood before Aizen who had flung Barragan's unmoving body to the floor. He walked slowly to Aizen, who smiled mockingly at Ulquiorra. Aizen removed his zanpakuto and Ulquiorra lunged.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hahahaha…do you hate me? What do you think so far?**


	2. The Decision

For The Heart Chapter 2

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been three years since Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime escaped from Las Noches. But tragically, soon after they had escaped Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime had been killed in a fatal car crash due to a drunk driver.

Rukia found them later and did konso on them. Out of all of them, Ichigo was the most upset. But, since the three had various about of spirit energy, they went to the academy, and earned a place in the Gotei 13.

Ichigo had been given captaincy of Squad 5, Orihime was the lieutenant of Squad 4, in place of Isane, who had disappeared along with Omeada's patrol to Hueco Mundo, and Tatsuki, was surprisingly, in the 11 division, after kicking the butts of most the men, she assumed position of fourth seat after no protest from Yumichika, who could possibly assume the position if he didn't think the symbol was so ugly.

The third division was still captain-less. Soul Society was slow with decisions and plus, most of squad three was reluctant to have a new captain until they knew who had won in Hueco Mundo.

A patrol party had been sent out a year back, with Omeada at its head and Isane in its ranks, but it hadn't returned. No one knew who won the battle in Las Noches, because there wasn't a hide nor hair from Hueco Mundo. All had been silent.

There was a Captain's meeting later today to discuss what action should be taken, and who the captains personally thought had won. Orihime was in her room, mulling over the possible consequences this day would have.

"Orihime? It's time for the meeting." Unohana said as she walked in. Orihime nodded.

"Yes Captain Unohana." Orihime said cheerfully. Unohana smiled at her, then left and Orihime followed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Captains, I need your opinion on who you believe has won the battle at Las Noches, the espada who revolted, or Aizen. Soi Fon you begin." Yanamoto said, sitting back in his chair, with his fingers steepled.

"I believe Aizen has succeeded against the rebels." Soi Fon said.

"But what about the silence that has befallen Hueco Mundo for the past three years?" Ichigo protested.

"It is most likely a trap by Aizen." Byakuya said. Ichigo paused.

"But, it was Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel and Gin against Aizen, Tousen, Nnoitra, Zommari, Aaroniero, and Yammy. I saw Ulquiorra cut down Nnoitra before the real fighting began, so that's six against four, plus the fraccion, which make it more in our favor as between the latter group, they had one fraccion, Tesla, who was loyal to Nnoitra, but as Nnoitra was cut down before the fighting began, may have switched sides." Orihime said quietly from behind Unohana.

"While that may be true, Aizen is a formidable opponent. With his Kyoka Suigetsu, he may have simply had the rebels kill each other." Mayuri suggested.

"Plus if the rebels had succeeded they surely wouldn't have captured Omeada's patrol." Ukitake said.

"The odds are against us, in favor of Aizen, succeeding. So we shall send one more patrol, this time, we will send a more powerful force. From the third, Lieutenant Kira, as the third will want to know of Gin's fate. Orihime from the fourth. If by chance, the rebels succeeded, she will be useful since the one named Ulquiorra may have held her in some degree of friendship." Yanamoto began. Orihime looked down. 'Not likely, he thought I was trash.' But even to her, something struck a chord as wrong.

"Ichigo from the fifth, Renji from the sixth, Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku from the tenth, Ikkaku, Tatsuki, and Yumichika from the eleventh, Rukia from the thirteenth, and if the Quincy and the other human wish to join from the human world, they may. You will leave in a day's time." Yanamoto finished. The chosen nodded and left.

"This meeting is dismissed."


	3. The Memories

**Now we get to some Ulquihime, but we won't know the outcome of the rebellion until the next chapter of so.**

For The Heart

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orihime was in her room in the fourth division, after the meeting had ended. Orihime thought back to Las Noches. 'He may have held some level of friendship with me huh.' She sighed. At one point of her capture, she almost thought he was.

**_A knock sounded. _**

**"_Come in Ulquiorra." Orihime said. She blushed, remembering why she made him knock in the first place. _**

**"_Sorry, Pet-sama, Ulquiorra isn't here right now, but I'm here, and I want to play with Ulquiorra's little toy." Orihime gasped in fear, she turned, looking for a way out. But before she could find one, a skeletal hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her in the air and with his other hand, reached down her shirt. Orihime tried to scream but she could barely breathe._**

**_Slowly, his hand wandered farther down until it reached it's destination. Orihime tried to scream, again, but to no avail. Nnoitra threw her down on the floor, and tore her clothes till they were more rags then clothes. He licked his lips as he looked at her and she, in sheer terror, managed to scratch him across the face._**

**"_Shouldn't have done that." Nnoitra said violently, he slammed her against the wall and slammed her back down on the floor. He took one hand off her to lift his robes up. The break was just enough for her to scream with all her might,_**

**"_ULQUIORRA." Nnoitra knocked her down again, and this time, she could feel herself blacking out. Suddenly, an angry growling was heard. Vaguely, she wondered if it was Ulquiorra, but he didn't show emotion. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off her, and she opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra, who was growling at Nnoitra angrily. _**

**_Then, Ulquiorra grabbed Nnoitra by the throat and dragged him out. In the hallway, she heard Ulquiorra say 'cero' and she heard Nnoitra's scream of agony. But she knew he was still alive due to the continuing moans of pain. Vaguely, she heard,_**

**"_Take this trash to the dungeon." Ulquiorra walked in a second later._**

**"_I didn't know Las Noches had a dungeon." Orihime whispered. Ulquiorra picked her up gently, and carried her bridal style to Szayel's laboratory. _**

**"_Oh my, what happened here?" Szayel asked. _**

**"_Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said. If Orihime didn't know better, she'd say, he'd hissed the name. _**

**"_Set her on the table, and I'll x-ray her injuries, how far did he get?" Szayel asked, while dragging over the machine. Quickly, he brought it over her and snapped the shots._**

**"_I got there in time." Ulquiorra said. "Will she be all right?" Szayel looked at the x-ray images._**

**"_Major trauma to the throat, 2 broken ribs, and some trauma to the head, but it shouldn't affect the brain. I'd say it just needs a couple weeks to heal. But she probably will have psychological issues. So, do whatever you can to make her feel safe, and eventually, she'll get over this." Szayel said. "So, will the servants be picking up the pieces to Nnoitra?"_**

**"_I have told the servant to bring him here in an hour or so. He'll survive, but he'll be a eunuch for the rest of his life." Ulquiorra said. _**

**"_Really, I must say, I am impressed. It's no less than that Thing deserves." Szayel said. Ulquiorra watched as Szayel bandaged Orihime and washed the blood off. _**

**"_I'm finished, you should take her back, and these pills are for the pain, if you feel she needs them." Ulquiorra nodded his head in thanks and left with Orihime. _**

Orihime shuddered at the memory. But now that she thought back, she was sure that she detected emotion in Ulquiorra's voice. Orihime sighed and thought back to the better memories.

**"_Ulquiorra, will you….. Please…stay with me…I…I'm lonely… just until I finish eating?" Orihime said in a trembling voice. Ulquiorra looked at her, at her bandages and sat down wordlessly. _**

**"_Thank you. Did you know, the food here is really bland, not that I'm insulting whoever made it, but back home, I would spice stuff up. My favorite ingredient was red bean paste. I had tons of it in my cupboards. But, my other friends didn't seem to like it very much, except Rangiku loved my food. Cooking was my favorite thing to do besides drawing, I had a sketchpad at my apartment, next to my bed, I would doodle for hours. I wish I had that here, cause sometimes I get really bored." Orihime babbled on in between bites, and Ulquiorra watched on, impassive on the outside, but on the inside, he was intrigued as she went on about her life. Soon her plate was finished and Ulquiorra stood up._**

**"_Wait, Ulquiorra, thank you, for staying and for getting here before he could…" Orihime broke off at that._**

**"_It was of no consequence." Ulquiorra said, as Orihime smiled timidly at him. He left after that. But the next day, when she woke, Orihime found her sketchpad, colored pencils, and a jar of red bean paste at her bedside table. _**

That was one of her favorite memories. Orihime couldn't believe that he had done something so nice. Then she remembered the fun she had drawing.

**"_Woman, what is that?" Ulquiorra asked as he pointed to a doodle. It looked like a misshapen circle with cracks in it and another circle falling off it._**

**"_It's a cookie, covered in red bean paste. And that's a robot, but it's a bad robot cause it's trying to eat the cookie, and that is a ninja, whose going to save the cookie." Orihime said cheerfully. Ulquiorra noticed a corner of a paper, stuffed between the pages. He tugged at it._**

**"_And what is this one?" Orihime blushed as he tugged it out. It was a surprisingly lifelike drawing of him. With one major problem._**

**"_Woman." He said disapprovingly. Orihime looked down and giggled nervously. _**

**"_I'm smiling." Ulquiorra said with a frown. "This is unrealistic." Orihime giggled again at the look on his face. _**

**"_Well, it's my drawing, and it can be as unrealistic as it wants. Lets see you do better." Orihime challenged, defending her artwork. Ulquiorra laid back against the couch, and took a piece of paper from her and started to draw. Orihime tried to look over his shoulder, but he covered it._**

**"_I wasn't allowed to see your sketches before you finished them. So patience woman. I will be finished soon." He said calmly as Orihime pouted. So she continued her drawings._**

**"_I'm done." Ulquiorra announced a little while later. Orihime gasped with excitement and practically flew over to him. He showed her the portrait. It was her, looking, lifelike and serene, looking at the moon, reaching her hand out to the stars._**

**"_Ulquiorra, it's beautiful." Orihime said softly. _**

**"_You may have it." Ulquiorra said, signing his name at the bottom. Orihime smiled at him gratefully._**

**"_Thank you, but I need you to do one thing for me… please… and don't turn away." Ulquiorra obeyed. Orihime slowly brought her hands up to his face and placed two fingers on either side of his mouth. He gave a start._**

**"_Wait, don't move." Orihime said, absorbed in her mission. Ulquiorra obeyed again, though he wasn't sure why. 'Curiosity.' He told himself. Then Orihime lifted the corners of his mouth, until she was satisfied that the smile looked real. She aha'd and went back to drawing. _**

**"_I must go." Ulquiorra said softly. Orihime pouted, but said goodbye. Ulquiorra nodded and left. Orihime still sat working vigorously on what was sure to be a masterpiece. _**

**_It was an hour or so before he came back with her dinner. He knocked on the door and said, "Woman, I'm coming in." He walked in and didn't see her until she stuck her drawing in his face. _**

**"_Look, it's finished, its for you." Orihime said breathlessly. Ulquiorra looked and saw a him and her, holding hands skipping down the beach with stars all around. He also was amused to notice that he once again had a big smile on his face. _**

**"_It is a masterpiece woman." Ulquiorra finally said as Orihime squealed with joy, and promptly hugged him. Then she skipped over to her jar of red bean paste as he grabbed her food. An almost smile tugged at his lips, before he realized what he had almost done…smiled. He frowned. _**

**_And as soon as she was done eating, he left with her gift. But in the morning, she woke to a miracle. On her table was the most beautiful drawing she had ever seen. It was of her and him, walking not on the beach, but in the stars, paused, looking slightly back, enough to see their faces, as Orihime was laughing, and Ulquiorra was watching her laugh with a barely noticeable smile, and they were walking to the moon. In the corner, it was signed, Ulquiorra._**

That was her all-time favorite memory. She still had the drawings he had given her, and could only wonder, if he had kept hers as well. Orihime's thoughts then turned to the flowers outside. 'I wonder if the garden at Las Noches are still there.' She thought.

**"_Ulquiorra, are there any living things other than me here?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra thought for a second._**

**"_No, there's only you." He said. Orihime looked at him sadly._**

**"_Not even flowers?" She asked. Ulquiorra shook his head. "Oh, that would be nice though, if there were." Orihime drifted off with a sigh as Ulquiorra left._**

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**"_Grimmjow's fraccion, you dig, it needs to be a extremely, large rectangle, about five feet deep. Barragan's fraccion you help. Harribel's fraccion and Tesla, you are coming with me to the human world." Ulquiorra said. Most the male fraccion groaned and started laboring. Elsewhere, at Orihime's room. She heard Grimmjow and Barragan talking to each other._**

**"_Hey, have you seen my fraccion? I'm due for a sponge bath and they're no where to be found." Barragan said. Grimmjow shuddered. _**

**"_No, have you seen mine, or Tesla? They're missing too." Grimmjow replied. Vaguely, Orihime wondered where the missing fraccion were. Then she fell asleep._**

**_Ulquiorra walked in silently. Orihime was asleep so he snuck over to her sketchpad. Opening it, he turned to the page with the flowers. Then he tore it out quietly, and snuck back out._**

**_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

**_Ulquiorra, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose Apache, and Tesla arrived in the human world, wearing the gigais that Szayel had created. Unfortunately for Ulquiorra and Tesla, Szayel had fashioned the all gigais as girls. _**

**"_It will allow you to remain unrecognized if you were to perhaps, run into the substitute shinigami, or one of his friends. Oh and also, if some of you start acting different, blame the estrogen." Szayel had said while holding back laughs. Gin had no such qualms as he stood back and laughed loudly._**

**_Ulquiorra's gigai looked much like him, with black hair and green eyes, except it had a very good figure, with a large chest and butt. Tesla's gigai, had blond hair and blue eyes._**

**"_Does this gigai make my butt look big?" Tesla asked. Ulquiorra looked at him, than nodded, ignoring Tesla's indignant squeal. Sun-Sun had black hair and blue eyes, Apache had red hair and brown eyes, and Mila rose had brown hair and brown eyes. The group started off. Ulquiorra started walking aimlessly, not knowing where to buy plants. Ulquiorra continued walking for a long time._**

**"_Ulquiorra. I think we're lost. I've seen that ugly orange-haired guy standing by the weird tree three times." Tesla said._**

**"_We are not lost. I know exactly where we are going. There must be a problem with your eyes." Ulquiorra said in denial. Telsa pouted for a second._**

**"_Look, it's that ugly orange-hair again, lets stop and ask for directions." Telsa continued._**

**"_I do not need direction, I know exactly where I am going." Ulquiorra deadpanned. _**

**"_What is it with men and asking for directions." Tesla asked as Ulquiorra gave him a weird look._**

**"_Hey, you with the orange hair." Tesla shouted, ignoring Ulquiorra. The man looked startled as Tesla beckoned him over. _**

**"_Umm is there something I can help you with?" He asked. Tesla nodded while Ulquiorra recognized the boy and muttered,_**

**"_Trash." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra as Tesla started talking._**

**"_Do you know where we can buy flowers…hey eyes up here." Tesla said pointing from Ichigo's eyes to his. Ichigo blushed. "Anyway we need flowers to plant in a garden."_**

**"_I wasn't looking at…you know… there… But the flower store is down the street to the left." Ichigo said._**

**"_Trash, I told you there was something wrong with your gigai's eyes." Ulquiorra said then realized Ichigo had heard._**

**"_Gigais, are you shinigami, what division are you in?" Ichigo asked. Tesla started panicking as Ulquiorra said,_**

**"_You meddle with things bigger than you." Then Sun-Sun came up behind Ichigo and knocked him out with a large stick. _**

**"_Well done, now we must find a closet." Ulquiorra said. Eventually, they just left him in the street and ran. When they reached the flower shop, Ulquiorra showed Orihime's drawing._**

**"_We need flowers that look like this, and we need a lot of them. Just mainly get some of everything, vegetables are fine. Tesla, you go out and rent a large u-haul, then come back. We'll open a gargantua to Las Noches, and start planting. So split up, grab a cart, and fill it." Ulquiorra said as he made his way to the counter._**

**"_I need 5000 bags of soil and my colleagues will be here soon with flowers and a U-haul truck." Ulquiorra said. Soon, everyone was back with enough flowers, and Tesla was back with the u-haul. Every staff member and fraccion loaded it all up as Ulquiorra paid with Aizen's fake checks. Then they drove off to the desert, where Ulquiorra opened a gargantua to the new garden part of Las Noches._**

**"_Well done with the digging, now all of you start empting the bags of soil. I'll be back." Ulquiorra said as he headed to Orihime's room._**

**"_Woman, it is time for your meal." Ulquiorra said. Orihime looked up from doodling._**

**"_Woman, I have a question, after you asked about flowers, I looked up gardens, and I was wondering, how you would design one." Orihime thought for a second, then started drawing. Eventually, she finished and showed Ulquiorra her drawing. Ulquiorra looked at the paper, to her, to the door, and back._**

**"_Ulquiorra? Why are you acting all shifty?" Orihime asked. Suddenly, Ulquiorra grabbed the paper and ran, leaving Orihime confused and a trail of dust settling._**

**_Ulquiorra quickly made it to the garden with the designs. _**

**"_Tesla, you go back to the human world and acquire, a fountain that looks like this, benches like this, and things to make a small pond with, including a bridge, and stepping stones like this, also we need lights and little statuettes. And then, dig up some trees and bring them here. Here is Lord Aizen's fake checkbook." Ulquiorra ordered. Tesla left. _**

**"_Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun, you three capture butterfly, colorful fish, and small bird hollows especially hummingbird hollows, take Wonderweiss with you as he is most adept at catching them, you may need many jars." Ulquiorra continued. _**

**"_Other fraccion still here, you plant these in the locations directed by this drawing, follow the instructions in Planting for Dummies. Then, when Tesla returns with the other items, follow the drawing exactly." Ulquiorra finished._**

**_Meanwhile, Orihime was in her room, wondering why Ulquiorra had stolen her drawing and ran. 'He could've asked' She mused. Then, Ulquiorra came to her room and said four words._**

**"_Come with me, Woman."_**

**"_Why?" Orihime asked surprised. Then, Ulquiorra picked her up, bridal style and sonidoed away. Orihime had her eyes shut tight until Ulquiorra said,_**

**"_Welcome to the new Las Noches garden." Orihime looked around in wonder and amazement. There was a large pond, with a bridge over it, with colorful fish swimming around. Instead of desert sand, there was grass underfoot, with sea shelled stepping stones weaving through the miniature wonderland. Orihime sat down on one of the five benches and looked at the fountain, which had three main basins in which water flowed on. The whole place was surrounded by flowers of all colors and shapes, and on them were butterflies. Birds sang from the trees._**

**"_Ulquiorra, H-how?" Orihime gasped out. _**

**"_The creatures are hollow, but the plants are living. They will survive with water." Ulquiorra said. Orihime smiled so big that Gin opened his eyes in shock, as he had gotten there when he saw Ulquiorra carrying Orihime bridal style. Then Orihime gave Ulquiorra a long and heartfelt hug, which caused the fraccion to say awwww. _**

Orihime smiled at the memory. Sun-Sun had been the one to tell her about the parts she hadn't been there for. That was when she first admitted to herself that she was falling for Ulquiorra, her captor, her protector, her enemy, her friend.

"**_Ulquiorra, why does it look like you are always crying?" Orihime asked as she slowly lifted her finger to trace the teal lines. Ulquiorra watched her face as she appeared in a trance. He got up and left. _**

**"_I believe I can answer that question." Harribel walked in and sat next to Orihime. _**

**"_Ulquiorra looks like he is always crying because he is always crying. It's in his very name. El Que Llora, He Who Cries. Each of the espada has an aspect of death. His is nihilism, which is believing in what the eye can see only, which drives him to find the answers of questions he can not understand, like emotion, When he was human, he had no beliefs that anything like a higher power could help him. Everyone prays, whether they are religious or not even if just to feel like they are doing something to help, everyone wants to believe in a higher power that can be blamed for their problems or act as a symbol of hope. Since Ulquiorra had none of that, he blamed himself for all his problems and never had a symbol of hope, he also felt helpless a lot, during times he had no control over, and he couldn't even call upon a higher power for help. Then after he died, the feelings and the sadness stayed with him, though the memories didn't. The closest thing to a higher power Ulquiorra has is Aizen, who he has seen proof of his ambition. But old habits die hard and Ulquiorra doesn't fully believe in Aizen as he seems." Harribel said. Orihime looked at Harribel with wide eyes._**

**"_How do you know all this?" Orihime asked. _**

**"_Because I knew him when we were alive. We were friends, but nothing more is that's what you were planning on asking. Ulquiorra and I never felt that way towards each other. It was more a sibling thing. But he doesn't remember anything of his human life, and I am not going to change that." Harribel said as she walked away as quickly as she came. Orihime thought about this for the better part of three hours, until Ulquiorra came with her dinner. She ate quickly and silently, until Ulquiorra was about to leave._**

**"_Ulquiorra?" Orihime said. Ulquiorra stopped and turned to look at her, eyes questioning. Orihime slowly closed the distance until she was close enough to feel his minty breath on her face. _**

**_Slowly, she brought her soft hands up to his face, and wrapped them around his neck. Ulquiorra was unable to moved, caught like a deer in the headlights of her emotion filled eyes. _**

**_He had never seen so much emotion. Ulquiorra could barely hold himself back from doing what he wanted to do, close the distance. Orihime did it for him. _**

**_Standing on her toes, she leaned forward and hovered a millimeter from Ulquiorra's lips. Then she leaned in and closed the distance, bringing her lips to his. _**

**_Like sunlight melting the ice, Orihime's warmth rushed through Ulquiorra, sending an excited kind of tingling to every corner of his body. He couldn't restrain himself any longer as he deepened the kiss. _**

**_So many emotions ran through him, emotions he thought he had discarded long ago. Passion, fear, happiness, confusion, and one other he dared not to name. Fear suddenly overruled all the others as he fled the room, leaving Orihime alone and breathless. _**

**_She was divided in the struggles of her heart and her brain. Her head said he was an enemy, her heart said he was her love. Her head said she loved Ichigo, her heart begged to differ. Her head said he had captured her, her heart said he had protected her. Her head said he didn't have a heart, her heart wanted to reach out and give him hers. Between her throbbing head, and aching heart, she fell into a deep sleep._**

That was her last peaceful memory with Ulquiorra, as after that, he had been ordered to bring her to the throne room, where she saw her friends in various forms of defeat. Then when Ulquiorra turned to kill her after Aizen's order, she had seen a gentle look toward her, then the fight began. She was sonidoed away from the fight and Ulquiorra had whispered for her to leave.

But she couldn't leave him, so he had said those awful things, telling her that any kindness to her was by order of Aizen. But she had escaped with her friends, not destined to know Ulquiorra's fate for many years, but she would soon find out. After that last epiphany, Orihime went to sleep, needing all of her strength for the days ahead.


	4. The Loneliness

**(A/N Sorry if any information is inaccurate, like I don't know if shinigami can open gargantuas or if that is just arrancars.)**

For The Heart

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group set off early in the morning. It had been decided that Ichigo would be the head of the patrol. They gathered outside of the fifth division barracks and waited for everyone to show up. Finally, they were all present except for Yumichika and Ikkaku. Needless to say, Ichigo was getting impatient.

"Where are those two?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki shrugged.

"I didn't see them when I left." Tatsuki said, as she strained her eyes towards the eleventh division. Then, two figures were seen walking towards the group. Ikkaku made it there first.

"Sorry we're late, Yumichika was brushing his feathers." Ikkaku said, with an amused look at his pleased friend.

"Well, if we are going to die, it is always better to look beautiful." Yumichika said. The group groaned, except for Ikkaku and Rangiku. Ikkaku was used to his friends antics and Rangiku was nodding seriously.

"Whatever, lets just go." Ichigo said impatiently. Then he opened a gargantua and everyone stepped in, except for Orihime who paused, then went through. They emerged in the vacant desert of Hueco Mundo. The group looked around for any hints of where Las Noches was.

"Everyone, make a circle, then face outwards, Orihime, you stand in the middle." Ichigo said. The group did so, with questioning looks at Ichigo.

"And the point of this is?" Hitsugaya asked sarcastically.

"We need to find Las Noches, so everyone, walk in a completely straight line, until you count 1000 steps. At that point, do a 180 and walk back. Orihime will stay here so we'll know when we're back. Then, we'll share information on what we've seen and decide the next course of action. If you are attacked by a hollow, go ahead and fight back, but if you get lost, surge your spirit energy three times. Any questions?" Ichigo said. Yumichika raised his hand.

"No, ok, get going." Ichigo ignored Yumichika who sighed and started walking, and soon enough, Orihime was alone. Orihime hummed to herself, trying to ignore the feeling in her heart that pointed in a certain direction. Then, she materialized her Shun Shun Rikka. Which she had kept through death.

"I think that that feeling is pointing you towards something." Lily said.

"But what would it point me to?" Orihime said.

"It's pointing you to Ulquiorra. You should tell Ichigo to follow it. He'll trust you." Ayame said.

"But what if I'm wrong, and we end up lost." Orihime worried.

"You just have to trust yourself." Tsubaki spoke up. Orihime thought about it, biting her lip.

"I guess you're right, I'll tell him when he gets back." Orihime concluded. "I wonder who will get back first." Orihime said.

"Obviously Captain Hitsugaya or Rukia." Shun'o said.

"Why do you think that?" Lily asked.

"Because they has the shortest legs, so when they get to their 1000, they'll be first to come back cause they're the closest. Probably Captain Hitsugaya cause he walks fast to make up for being short." Shun'o said.

"No way, I think Yumichika will get back first, he won't want to get dusty so he won't do all the 1000." Ayame said.

"I think it'll be either Ichigo, Chad, Renji, or Kira, because they have the longest legs, so they'll be faster. Well, maybe not Chad, because he walks slow. " Baigon decided. Orihime waited for what seemed like days until the first person returned.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Orihime said excitedly. "Shun'o knew you would be back first." Hitsugaya looked at Shun'o.

"Why's that?" He asked. Orihime looked away.

"Because you're short." Lily chirped. Hitsugaya's eye started twitching as Orihime sweat dropped. Thankfully, another figure distracted Hitsugaya.

"Whew, those 1000 steps are dusty. I even did some extra, just to be helpful." Yumichika said, while watching Orihime and Hitsugaya from the corner of his eye to see if they bought his story. They didn't.

"Oh well, I tried." Yumichika said while flipping his hair magnificently. Orihime smiled, Hitsugaya didn't. Ichigo came next, followed by Ishida, and Rukia. Then came Kira, Renji, Rangiku, and Chad. Followed by Ikkaku and Tatsuki. When everyone was there, the talking started.

"I got nothing." Ichigo said.

"Same, here."

"Ditto."

"Nada." The list went on as every member said that they found nothing.

"Umm, Ichigo?" Orihime spoke up with encouragement from Lily. Ichigo looked at Orihime. "I have a feeling that we should go that way." Orihime said as she pointed to the north-east.

"All right, I trust you, but are you sure?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded firmly. "Well, lead the way." Ichigo said. Orihime took off, followed immediately by Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ishida, Rukia, Chad, Renji, and Rangiku. After a pause, Yumichika started walking, followed by Ikkaku. Lastly, Hitsugaya and Kira followed. They walked on and on.

Suddenly, Orihime felt a tinge of reiatsu that didn't come from the group. She stopped and looked around. Ishida, and Hitsugaya looked in the direction of the reiatsu. It slowly came closer, and as it did, it got bigger. Orihime furrowed her brow in confusion, it was familiar, but strange. Then, she recognized it and ran towards it.

"Starrk." Orihime called. The reiatsu fled, with Orihime using flash steps to follow. When she got above the hill he had been hiding behind, she saw him running, his hair was longer and was alone, with no Lilinette in sight.

"Wait Starrk, please wait, talk to me. Why are you alone, where is Lilinette?" Orihime shouted. Suddenly, Starrk turned and sonidoed to her faster than she had ever seen. He stood in front of her and looked at her curiously while her friends stayed close by.

"I'm not alone." Starrk said. "You're Ulquiorra's woman." Orihime blushed and looked down.

"No, she's not anyone's woman." Ichigo piped up as he glared at Starrk who ignored him.

"Ulquiorra didn't care about me Starrk, he thought I was trash. He told me so, when we were escaping. I didn't want to leave him." Orihime said quietly. Starrk smiled gently.

"Would you have left any other way? Do you really think that he would allow you to stay where it was dangerous? If Harribel and Lilinette wouldn't have kicked my butt for even suggesting it, I would have asked them to go." Starrk said. Orihime smiled at tears came to her eyes. Ulquiorra did care.

"Where is Lilinette, I thought she would be with you." Orihime said looking around.

"What do you mean, she's right here." Starrk said while gesturing to his right. Orihime followed his gaze and gave a start. There was nothing there. Everyone was silent but the wind. Then she looked down, with her eyes shadowed.

"There's no one there, you loony." Ikkaku said while Yumichika shook his head at Ikkaku. "What?" Ikkaku asked as Starrk looked at him curiously.

"She's been here. Harribel comes to see me sometimes. But she never stays long. Lilinette has always been here, I'm surprised you didn't hear her when she was trying to wake me up a short time ago, she screeched loud enough for Aizen to hear in hell." Starrk said.

"How often do you see the others?" Orihime asked quietly, her eyes unreadable.

"Not very often, hardly ever." Starrk said. Orihime nodded as she brought her hands up.

"It would be kinder to leave him as he is." Tatsuki spoke up, putting her hand on Orihime's shoulder. Ichigo shook his head.

"We need to know what happened. Do it." Ichigo said.

"What's most likely is that Lilinette isn't alive, or possibly Harribel. Which doesn't say much about the outcome of the battle. It's kinder to leave him in his world." Orihime decided as she lowered her hands. Starrk hadn't hear a word they said, as he was busy talking to the empty space next to him. Orihime out her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"We'll be back Starrk, I promise. We'll be back." Orihime said. Starrk nodded and walked away, still talking to the air.

"Lilinette, don't talk like that, of course she'll be back, she promised. She needs to find Ulquiorra. Lets go see Harribel, and Lilinette, we're never alone, because I have you and you have me." Starrk said as he disappeared from view. Orihime turned back to the direction her heart was telling her and walked on.

"Is he delusional?" Kira asked. Orihime nodded.

"In a way. There is nothing physically wrong with him. It's mental. He has blocked the a devastating memory to him out. I believe that Lilinette has died, possibly Harribel also, They could have died and won the battle because no one expected defeating Aizen to be easy, or they could have failed, which means that everyone died, but if that happened, than why did Aizen leave Starrk alive." Orihime said.

"It's getting dark, we should find a place to settle down for the night." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded, her thoughts racing at train speed. She thought of several different scenarios. Lilinette could've been killed and Starrk went mad then, and the real Harribel still visited him. Or all the people he saw could be illusions. And if he was alive, where was Ulquiorra, Harribel, Barragan, Grimmjow, Szayel, Gin, and the fraccion.


	5. The Antelope

**For The Heart**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Orihime sighed. There they were again with no hints and no clues except her heart.

"So, any leads?" Ichigo asked. Rukia smacked his head.

"Of course not idiot or we wouldn't be standing here." Rukia shouted.

"Shuddup Midget."

"Who are you calling midget, strawberry." The shouting went on as Orihime tuned them out again.

"SHHHH." Orihime shushed everyone as she stood quiet, feeling out for any signs of life. Suddenly, she felt something, but it was far, far away, and below the earth.

"There's something down there." Orihime said as she shunpoed to the spot she felt it most on the surface. "Underneath here, far down, can't you feel that?"

"Maybe, I feel something, but not enough for me to tell what it is." Hitsugaya admitted. Ishida frowned.

"How do we get down there?" Ishida asked.

"Maybe if we use some kind of kido to blast it." Renji suggested.

"No too dangerous. It's too bad we didn't have the espada that resembles a spoon or we could dig our way down." Ikkaku suggested. Yumichika frowned.

"This is no time for jokes." Yumichika told him. Ikkaku looked mildly surprised.

"Who was joking?" Ikkaku asked.

"We can't just dig." The usually quiet Kira spoke up. Ichigo looked up and smirked.

"What's up with you strawberry?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"Our ticket to the center of the earth has arrived." Ichigo said as he smiled at an approaching dust cloud. As it got closer, a wail sounded out and as the dust cloud got within 100 feet of the group, the wail turned into,

"IIITTTTSSSSYYYYYGGGGGOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo braced himself as a green blur knocked him over.

"I'm happy to see you too N-" Ichigo was cut off as he yelled in disgust at Nel's vomit which was all over him.

"NEL, I'm not hurt." Ichigo said strained.

"Oh Itsygo, Nel was so worried, Nel couldn't find you, but Nel has Pesche, Dondechakka, and Bawabawa. So Nel was safe, but Nel was really worried when Las Noches went boom." Nel blabbered on. Pesche, Dondechakka, and Bawabawa were an inch from Ichigo's face and hugging him tightly.

"Gerroff. Help." Was all Ichigo managed to get out before he went under in a sea of sparkly vomit.

"Dammit Nel I said I'm not hurt, stop puking on me." Everyone else watched in amusement. Eventually Nel calmed down enough to talk semi rationally.

"Nel, do you thing Bawabawa can get us down there?" Ichigo asked as he pointed to the ground.

"But he told Nel to stay away, He didn't want Nel's help healing." Nel started but Orihime interrupted.

"Who's he?"

"But Nel doesn't care what he wants, he's crazy. All aboard." Nel ignored Ichigo and with everyone on Bawabawa, they dove underground.

On the way down, everyone was quiet except for Ichigo trying to find out who 'he' was from Nel. Ichigo was not successful.

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Nel, Pesche, and Dondechakka were in one group, Yumichika and Ikkaku were another, Hitsugaya and Rangiku were near Ichigo's group, and Kira was by himself. Kira's mind was running a million miles per hour, he was filled with possibilities about his captain. He looked at Rangiku, she would be worse off than he was, she caught him looking and he quickly looked away. Footsteps sounded and Rangiku sat next to him.

"You miss him too." Rangiku said. It was a statement not a question, but Kira nodded anyway. There was more silence until Kira couldn't hold it in any longer, she understood, she was the only one who would.

"Why?" Kira asked, before turning to Rangiku. "Why did he leave us? Not even a word, he just vanishes, then all the sudden he's back on our side, and he disappears again."

"I'm used to him disappearing without a reason or explanation. But he always came back. No matter how far he went, Gin always came back to me." Rangiku finally said. "He cared about you also, why else would he make you his lieutenant. He trusted you, to be loyal to him and you were. And you are still loyal. Going on this mission to make sure if he's really gone. Instead of taking Captain for yourself, Yamamoto might have overlooked bankai." Kira stared off into space

"I don't want to be captain, I want Gin to be captain. All I want is to be his lieutenant. Like it was before."

"He's not gone, he'll come back, just like last time, just like all the others. Keep faith Kira." Rangiku said to Kira, and they fell back into comfortable silence as they contemplated the man they didn't understand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're here." Nel whispered. Everyone took her cue and remained silent. They had reached a hollowed area in the rock.

"Nel, there's nothing here, we're in the wrong place." Ichigo said, Suddenly Nel started digging, and in less than a second, a metal ping sounded. Everyone froze and listened intently for any signs of life. All was silent.

"This isn't the door." Nel said confused, she dug in a few more places before finding the hatch. The hatch has a faded pink symbol that Ichigo couldn't make out. "Now be careful, he doesn't like guests. He's also really protective over his friend."

"Who doesn't like guests? What friend?…NEL." Ichigo said in a strained whisper. Nel ignored him and popped open the hatch as everyone froze again. They slowly peered in the hole and were met with darkness. Nel smiled.

"He's home. Let's go say hi." Nel said as she leaped into the hole, followed by Pesche and Dondechakka. Ichigo cursed and followed a second later. And was followed by everyone else. A small round figure shifted. The hatch slammed shut and a bright golden light exploded through the cracks of the hatch.


	6. The Maze

**Nyspy: Thanks for your review, Ulqui-chan may or may not appear soon. Can't give away the plot now can I. *cackles***

**Somerlia: I'm sorry but I love cliffhangers. Muahahaha. 'He' will be made known soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: I know, I know, no one loves cliff hangers. He will be revealed this chapter. Thanks for your review.**

**Spoiler alert: Did anyone else think that the person who sliced Ishida in the bleach manga looked like Ulquiorra, reading a book, not far from Orihime? Am I crazy? Maybe. But still, the mystery guy had Ulqui's hair and everything, without the hollow parts. **

**For The Heart**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Can anyone see anything?" Ichigo shouted through the dust, his eyes still streaming from the blast of pink light.

"Ugh, barely." Renji groaned. Rukia slapped him.

"Stop complaining." Rukia shouted. Ichigo sniggered but quieted us as soon as Rukia looked at him.

"Everybody here?" Ichigo shouted loudly, after getting a glare from Rukia. Various groans sounded.

"Ugh, I assumed there would be a soft landing, or stairs, or a shorter fall." Hitsugaya said.

"At least I had a soft landing." Rangiku said happily. Something beneath her stirred.

"Yeah, me." Kira moaned. Orihime giggled at Kira's misfortune. Tatsuki looked around.

"We're still missing, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ishida, Chad, the little girl and her friends." Tatsuki announced.

"Chad and I are over here." Ishida called out. "I can see Ikkaku, he's snoring, but no sign of the feathered one or Nel, Pesche, Dondechakka, or Bawabawa." Ichigo scoffed.

"Knowing Nel, she's probably off somewhere playing eternal tag. Don't know about Yumichika though." Ichigo said. The people who were actually conscious made their way to each other. Everyone was unharmed. And Ikkaku ceased his snoring.

"Ugh, my head is pounding worse than the night after I got drunk after babysitting the pink-haired menace." Ikkaku groaned before sitting up.

"Bad news is, you're fine." Tatsuki told him.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Ikkaku told her. She smirked.

"Who was joking." Tatsuki finished. Ikkaku rolled his eyes before looking around.

"Where's Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked.

"We're not sure." Tatsuki said. Ikkaku furrowed his brow and looked around. A single yellow feather was noticeably on the ground.

"Aw, shit." Ikkaku said as he picked the feather up. Ikkaku looked around and sighed with a small grin of amusement on his face.

"So I'm assuming that Yumichika is not in life threatening condition." Ichigo said.

"To him he is, but we probably won't see him for a while. He'll see this as a life-threatening condition. It's really nothing." Ikkaku laughed. A growl was heard in the distant shadows. Everyone froze.

"Sorry Yumi." Ikkaku said dutifully. Everyone relaxed.

"Oh come on Yumichika, it's just a f-" Tatsuki was cut off by Ikkaku as he shook his head quickly.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, say 'it's just a feather.' NEVER." Ikkaku whispered harshly. Everyone in earshot took that warning to heart.

"Now lets keep going, Yumichika will follow at a distance until a new one grows back. Consider him a scout." Ikkaku said.

"It grows back?" Ishida asked. Chad shrugged, Hitsugaya curled his lip, and Ichigo's brain overloaded.

"The only one who knows the way to whoever 'he' is, is Nel. Any idea where she went?" Rukia asked.

"Nel is here." Nel's voice shouted. "Nel was talking to Feathers but he threw stuff till she left." Ikkaku grinned.

"That happens, don't take it personally." Ikkaku said. Nel smiled. "Now, any idea on how to get to whoever lives down here?"

"Nel will lead the way, but you must be careful. He is smart, very smart, and very cautious. He is always prepared, and he has had three years to perfect his hideout, and now, it is a fortress. Alone, no one could make their way safely in, but with me, you will. He would not harm me, but the rest of you are fair game. The whole way is a maze, and is filled with many nasty traps. When you finally meet him, watch your backs, I said he's nicer than he was, but a leopard can't change it's spots." Nel said in such a serious and deadly voice that it immediately got everyone's attention.

"Well, which way?" Ichigo asked. Nel's voice returned to its full happiness.

"This way, this way, Nel knows the way." Nel called out cheerily. Nel started walking. Everyone looked around, all there seemed to be was just a small cavern. She walked to the far side of the cavern, opposite from the darkness where a desperate man hid. Nel walked up to the wall and walked through. Her fraccion followed her and eventually, so did the rest of the party. Only after Yumichika had given them a thirty second head start, did he come out of the darkness and follow through, not noticing the squat round figure watching from a distance.

"Whoa." was the only comprehensible word heard from the group. The white walls were massive and the maze looked like it stretched on forever. The walls stretched to the top of the roof.

"So, it's safe to say, we couldn't jump over the walls, but can't we just blast through them?" Reni asked. Nel giggled.

"Nel says to give it your best shot." Nel laughed. Renji grunted and unleashed his zanpakuto.

"Howl Zabimaru." Renji called as he lashed Zabimaru into the walls with all his strength. Zabimaru didn't even make a scratch. Ishida shot an arrow at it, to no avail. Nel giggled, then she shot a cero at it. The cero disappeared and shot back out. Nel swallowed it again. And let it out against a non-wall.

"Cero's that are shot at it are absorbed and shot back out. Nel helped him figure out that. Cause Nel can do that too." Nel said.

"Amazing, what's it made out of?" Kira asked as he felt along the wall. Nel looked serious.

"It's a mix of Hollow masks and hierro." She said as she walked into the entrance of the maze. Kira quickly withdrew his hand. After a moment, everyone followed, with Yumichika trailing way behind.

After half an hour of walking, the group was starting to doubt Nel's directions.

"Right now, she's starting to remind me of Yachiru." Ikkaku confided in Tatsuki. Tatsuki nodded, at the moment, Nel seemed to be wandering in an aimless direction.

"So, he-who-must-apparently-not-be-named made all this?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, he is very smart, did all of this in three years." Nel replied.

"How big is the maze?" Rukia asked.

"No one but him knows." Nel said.

"Well that's reassuring." Renji muttered sarcastically.

"Are we there yet?" Ikkaku asked lazily.

"We is there when Nel says we is there." Nel replied. Ikkaku's and Yumichika's eyes widened, though no one knew that Yumichika's eyes widened because he was still far back, following a trail of small black candy coming from one small little girl.

"I recognize that phrase. You have no idea where we are, do you?" Ikkaku groaned. A certain pink-haired menace had used that phrase many a time when giving directions, though she had no sense of direction. Nel's face reddened.

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING." Nel shouted.

"But you don't do you?" Tatsuki asked dully. Nel's eyes watered.

"No." She said before bursting into tears. The whole group sighed. Ichigo went over to Nel.

"It's ok, don't cry, we'll find out way out." Ichigo said. Nel smiled weakly.

"We shouldn't walk any further until we have a plan." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded. Ikkaku sighed and plopped himself down against the wall. Eventually, everyone else followed suit. Nel put away her container of candy.

"So, where did you get the candy from." Ikkaku asked.

"These?" Nel asked, holding up her container. "These aren't candy." Everyone in the group looked mildly curious.

"Then, what are they?" Ikkaku asked. One could feel the desperation pouring out of a certain feathered man, sitting far away.

"I found them by a dead goat hollow. There was a huge pile of them all together, so I took them. And when the pretty man got a death worthy injury, I made a trail with them so he could find us." Nel said. Everyone in the group blanched as vomiting noises were heard from the darkness. Ikkaku chuckled.

"I knew Yumi's sweet tooth would get him one day, he just can't help but eat candy, even if its been on the floor. He is a firm believer in the 5 second rule." Ikkaku said.

"Well, that's wrong on many levels. But I think we all need some rest." Rangiku said. Ichigo nodded. Rangiku bounced happily in her place and immediately started snoring. Everyone settled in their spot and lost themselves in thought or sleep. Except for the moaning Yumichika.

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but for the next couple chapters at least, updating should be quicker. I love reviews even though I don't deserve them. Just thought I'd mention.**

**And, if you review, please mention some pairings that you like. Some of the for sure pairing in this fic will be, Ulquihime, GinRan, Staribel, and Ichiruki. Any others anyone likes? I will consider yaoi pairing for amusement purposes. Also, if you think I should mention certain characters more than let me know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	7. The Things in The Wall

**FalseFacts: I know I'm sorry, I'm glad you like so far.**

**Jiyle: I'll try, might have to be flashbacks though. Thanks for giving me ideas on what you like.**

**Goddess of Night Eternal Faith: **

**Yumichika: It is a life-threatening condition, I may not survive, and you call me overdramatic? How dare you, peasant. I will be avenged! *falls down foaming at the mouth.***

**Sorry about him, he gets excited sometimes. Thanks for your review. And I do like that pairing. So most likely I'll put it in soon. Silly Nel. **

**Nyspy: Don't worry, the pairings are mainly so other characters can have some face time. They'll just be in the background except maybe GinRan or Staribel. But that's mainly cause they are important to the plot. Otherwise it would be very boring because Ulquiorra isn't actually in the story yet.**

**Guard-y nut: Thanks so much, and I totally agree about Lilinette, but can't say more than that, don't want to give away the plot. ;) thanks for reviewing.**

**Wiinddance: Thats great about getting your internet back, I tend to go on withdrawals if I'm away to long XD. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**For The Heart**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Later, Orihime woke up and stretched. She felt an anxious feeling in her stomach and she frowned. She looked over at her companions and screamed. Most were half submerged in the white walls with vines wrapped abound their sleeping bodies, the flowers blood red and latched on. Her screams woke everybody who panicked and started struggling. Nel stood with wide eyes.

"Stop struggling, that makes you sink faster." Nel shouted. Ichigo looked at her, astonishment overcoming his fear.

"You knew about this and didn't say anything?" Ichigo shouted back. Nel's eyes watered and her bottom lip stuck out.

"Nel forgot." Nel cried.

"This is kind of a big thing to forget." Renji shouted as he tried twisting and turning to break the hold the walls had. Ikkaku was still snoring, Chad had materialized his arm and was attempting to turn enough to punch the wall. Hitsugaya was using his ice glares to scare off the flowers, Everyone who wasn't struggling in the walls had jumped away from the walls in a panic. Nel, Pesche, Dondechakka, Orihime, Rangiku, and Kira were standing in horror. Nel grimaced.

"Nel thinks you should get out of the walls quickly. There are things that live in the walls that feast on flesh. Nel also forgot to mention that." Nel said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"No one struggle, Nel, how do we get out?" Ichigo asked. Everyone froze.

"Nel doesn't know exactly. But you should get the flowers off you, they're drinking your blood." Nel said contritely. Everyone who had a hand free began to rip the flowers off. Hitsugaya had the most success. Every time a vine would begin to crawl near, he shot them his infamous ice glare and the vine froze. At which time, another vine would resume its crawl towards him.

Suddenly, a strangled cry came from Ishida, he was almost swallowed. Pesche leaped into action.

"Hold on!" He shouted. Ishida's eyes widened to inhuman proportions. Dondechakka, Orihime, Rangiku pulled his hand and Pesche braced himself against the wall and pushed Ishida away. Surprisingly, this tactic seemed to work. Ishida was pushed out of the wall as Pesche pushed behind him, but since Pesche was immune to the wall, the wall was forced to release its victim. Ishida panted heavily as the hole in the wall closed, leaving only a glimpse of red eyes. Ishida fell on his hands and knees and many scratch marks were seen on his back.

"I felt- their-claws." Ishida panted. At this, everyone left in the walls increased their struggles tenfold.

"Wait, stop struggling, struggling makes you sink faster." Orihime shouted. Everyone froze, with the exception of the still sleeping Ikkaku. She quickly looked around as an idea popped into her head. Orihime summoned her shield and pressed it against the wall, the wall shrank away and Orihime maneuvered it behind Tatsuki, the wall shrank back until Tatsuki fell out of the wall. Orihime smiled at her success and continued down the line to Rukia, to Ichigo, to Chad, to Renji, to Hitsugaya, and finally to the sleeping Ikkaku. As Ikkaku fell, he woke.

"Whas goin on?" Ikkaku said drowsily. Tatsuki looked at him with disbelief.

"We'll, the walls are alive and flesh eating things live inside and while we sleep the walls swallow us and the things try to eat us, but everything's cool." Ichigo said in a choked voice and wild eyes. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Snap out of it." Rukia said. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Will nothing melt your heart of stone?" Ichigo shouted. Rukia looked shifty.

Suddenly, a camera came out of the wall and looked at them. Then it popped out and started crawling away.

"Ohhhh, you made him angry." Nel said. Orihime gasped. A blue light hit the camera and destroyed it. Everyone turned to look at Ishida, who had his bow up and smoking. Coughing self-consciously, he put it away.

"I don't like spiders." Was all he said. Everyone chose to ignore that. A noise caused everyone to turn around, coming out of the wall as a small, skinny, straggly, green arm, with long, crooked, green, black, and yellow nails reaching around before disappearing. Nel waved bye to it as everyone shuddered.

"What kind of lunatic would build this place?" Hitsugaya asked. Nel smiled.

"Why did some of us not get sucked in?" The thoughtful and quiet Chad asked. Nel laughed.

"He wouldn't hurt me, or my brothers." Nel said.

"But what about Orihime, Rangiku, and Kira?" Tatsuki asked.

"Maybe he likes girls." Ikkaku said with a grin. Kira sighed.

"What about Tatsuki?" Hitsugaya said thoughtfully. Kira looked sad that they were treating Ikkaku's theory as a reasonable theory.

"Psshht, she doesn't count." Ikkaku said. Tatsuki's eye twitched as she hit him with her sheathed zanpakuto. Kira giggled on the inside. Rukia chose not to say anything.

"Who cares, we'll figure it out later. For now, lets just think of where to go." Renji said.

"Wait, what about the pretty one?" Nel asked. Everyone was silent as they looked back the way they came. All was silent for one second until everyone simultaneously ran back down the tunnel, leaving Ikkaku in the dust. Ikkaku chuckled and slowly strolled after the group.

They ran down the halls until the came across a gruesome sight. Orihime screamed. The scene was so gruesome, horrific, and disturbing that Ikkaku chuckled. There was blood everywhere, a massive hole in the wall, scratch marks everywhere, and a shriveled, dismembered green hand on the floor. Ikkaku picked it up, inspected it, then chuckled. Orihime looked grossed out.

"Yumichika." Ichigo yelled. He stuck his head into the wall and looked around.

"I think they got him, it's too late." Ichigo said sadly. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"I think the trail of blood says otherwise." Tatsuki pointed out. Everyone looked down, to a tiny trickle of blood drops leading away.

"Oh, he's fine." Ikkaku said dismissively. "It'd take more than that to get rid of Yumi. Like he'd let anything ruin his image. I'm just surprised that there aren't more green thing carcasses." Suddenly, a green hand reached out of the wall and shook it's fist at the group.

"Lets get out of here before it calls reinforcements." Renji muttered. Nel nodded and walked away. Despite the little voice in their head yelling don't do it, everyone followed. Nel lead down many halls. Suddenly, they came across a dead end.

"NEL!" Ichigo groaned. Dondechakka and Pesche pointed their fingers at Ichigo.

"Don't yell at Nel." They shouted simultaneously. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Nel poked the wall, and a question appeared in dark red.

"What is the worst way to die?" Ichigo read out loud. Nel looked down, her eyes shadowed.

"Sacrifice." She said quietly. The question disappeared as a hole grew soundlessly in the wall until a round tunnel was formed. Everyone stood in surprise as Nel smiled.

"See, Nel told you she knew the way." Nel said cheerfully. She marched down the tunnel but stopped when no one followed. Her smile faltered.

"Why sacrifice?" Ichigo asked gently.

"Because sacrifice means you had no other options." Nel said. Suddenly she span on her heel and started marching. Pesche and Dondechakka followed. Followed by everyone else.

"Out of the desert and through the maze, into the darkness we go." Orihime hummed under her breath, causing smiles to emerge on the faces of her companions. She walked through the darkness. They walked on, each lost in their thoughts. Ikkaku laughing inwardly at Yumichika's predicament, Kira thinking about the hand that came out of the wall, Hitsugaya thinking about a certain soccer player, Ishida watching warily for cameras that reminded him of spiders, Rangiku thinking about sake and foxes, Tatsuki thinking about Orihime's attachment to the green-eyed espada, Renji thinking about how low the tunnel was, Ichigo thinking about Rukia, Rukia thinking about Ichigo, Ishida thinking about Nel's fashion, Nel thinking about sacrifice, Pesche, Dondechakka, and Bawabawa thinking about Nel, and Orihime thinking about Ulquiorra.

Suddenly, the tunnel split into two paths. The left was dark, bumpy, and had mysterious noises coming from the wall. The right was smooth, quiet, and neat.

"Well, I think this choice is clear." Renji said lazily as he started toward the right path. Nel shook her head.

"He told Nel to go left." Nel said. Everyone looked from the menacing left path to the calm right path. Ikkaku grinned.

"Left looks fun, lets go that way." Ikkaku said. Ichigo shook his head.

"The point is to go back alive. Are you so ready for one of us too die? The safer the better. I say right." Ichigo said. Nel pouted.

"You dimwit, you never go on the safe path. That's the first thing that goes wrong in movies." Rukia said.

"In movies?" Hitsugaya asked skeptically. Rangiku listened intently.

"Yes, in movies." Rukia said as she brought out her sketchbook. Everyone groaned as she started drawing. Finally, she held up her drawing, it featured several carton bunnies, looking at two paths, one scary, one friendly.

"Whenever you get a division in a path, you must always take the more dangerous path. Because if you take the other path…" Rukia started as she flipped a page to reveal chappies in the nice path, getting destroyed by evil chappies.

"Its always a trap." Rukia said. Renji snorted.

"Movies are different from reality." He said. Rukia glared menacingly, only her eyes visible above the sketchbook as she turned the page, revealing a lone chappie, with long bright red hair getting eaten by many green hands in the wall.

"That's what he said." Rukia said evilly. Ichigo giggled on the inside, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, Kira backed away slowly, and Ikkaku nodded, impressed by the detail.

"Still, Nel doesn't have the best directions and this way looks quicker." Ichigo said, too quiet for Nel to hear as she was off in La-La Land. This turned many people's mind as Ichigo hoisted Nel on his shoulders and started walking down the right path. Nel was having too much fun to disagree and everyone followed. Yumichika came by seconds after. Then, a squat round figure emerged from the dark.

"Have to warn-have to warn him, Nel down wrong path-wrong path." The figure said as it ran in circles before a green hand emerged from the wall, took aim, and launched a goat turd it had found on the floor with great force at the round figure's head. Knocking the figure out cold as the hand was joined by other hands in dragging the figure into the wall.

**Can anyone guess who 'he' is or guess who the round figure is? I'm sorry for my mediocre writing and slow updates. T.T**


	8. The Trials of Separation

**FairoNeko: I should probably stop drawing it out now. You're right. Thanks for your review**

**Wiinddance: :D that's kinda how I spend most my class time. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Furionknight: :D, thanks for reviewing.**

**Nyspy: Yep, this is one time they probably shudda listened to Nel. And you guessed right. Thanks for your review.**

**Solahime: Thanks so much. I'm so glad you like it. I'll try to update ASAP. But sadly, your guess wasn't right, but hopefully he'll make an appearance soon. Thanks for reviewing**

**Meggie: Sadly no, but thanks for reviewing, I'll try to update soon, after all, this is my most popular story. **

**Also, check out my profile for how much I have done on all of my current fics and also I posted the links to some awesome Ulquihime you tube videos and one Youtube video that is Ulquiorra's past.**

**Bleach unmasked 3 was released and it had Ulquiorra's past, hollow hole locations of all espada, and current status of Harribel and her fraccion. I'm sure it also has more, but those were the only things I managed to confirm. Check it out.**

**For The Heart**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rukia sighed, she had tried to tell them but it was unfortunate that no one was as intelligent as her. She also appeared to be the only one who felt the sense of doom. She tried to voice her opinion but was interrupted by a satisfied Renji.

"See, everything's fin-" Renji was cut off as Nel stumbled then screamed as she tumbled down a black hole that wasn't there the second before, and didn't stay long after.

"Nel!" Pesche and Dondechakka screamed in unison as the jumped down the hole after her. Ichigo, who was about to run over and help was suddenly swallowed by a section of the wall, Rukia, seeing this, grabbed his hand to no avail as she was swallowed with him.

Hitsugaya was deep in thought and hadn't noticed the yells from behind him. He continued walking under a cave that had an entrance that only he could fit into and the entrance was sealed behind him.

Kira has his zanpakuto out and was desperately looking for an enemy he could fight. But he had no such luck as he too was swallowed by a wall, Chad, being closest to him tried to punch the wall, but his arm was stuck and sucked in, the rest of him following with a surprised gasp.

Ikkaku growled, this wasn't a fight. Ikkaku looked down the corridor where he knew Yumichika was before shrugging and pulling out his zanpakuto with manic grin and charging the wall. Ikkaku grinned ferally as his zanpakuto made contact but his enthusiasm quickly turned to shock as his sword was sucked in, along with him since there was no way in Hueco Mundo that he was letting go of his sword. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and went after her fellow eleventh divisioner and was also dragged into the wall.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted. Orihime lunged to do something before a slimy tentacle grabbed her. Orihime looked down and screamed as she was dragged away. Rangiku grabbed onto Orihime and pulled back but the tentacle was too much as they were both dragged away.

"Orihime!" Ishida shouted as he tried to run after her, but a tube emerged from the ceiling and sucked Ishida up. Now Renji stood alone, sword drawn, spinning in circles, looking for an enemy.

"COME ON, COME AT ME, JUST TRY IT." Renji shouted. Zanpakuto raised, ready for an epic battle which he would gloriously win. Nothing happened. Renji was about to shout again when a small hole appeared in the ceiling above Renji where Ishida has been sucked up. One second later, one of Ishida's shoes fell out of the hole and hit Renji on the head, effectively knocking him out cold.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nel skipped obliviously through the hallway after falling in the hole. Her left foot sank into a tile, causing a trapdoor to open. Pesche and Dondechakka screamed and panicked as Nel obliviously skipped right for it. Pesche thinking quick, threw himself on it and created a bridge with his body, Pesche winced with every step Nel took over him as Dondechakka let out a sigh of relief. Pesche tried to get up but slipped.

"AHHH DONDECHAKKA, DO SOMETHING!" Pesche cried. Dondechakka screamed and ran around in a circle.

"DO WHAT?"

"ANYTHING!" Dondechakka looked around wildly. Then he spotted Nel who had triggered another booby trap. Arrows were lined up against the wall ready to fire. Dondechakka screamed and threw himself in front of the arrows. He sighed with relief when he saw Nel skip merrily away unharmed before muttering a hoarse, "Oww." Pesche sighed with relief until he saw Nel heading for a tunnel filled with green hands waving madly out of the wall.

Both Pesche and Dondechakka screamed again. Pesche scrambled out of the hole and he and Dondechakka ran to either side of Nel and then played the most epic game of Whack-A-Mole that the world would never see. Nel continued obliviously as Pesche and Dondechakka finally made it to the other side. Pesche and Dondechakka high-fived each other and posed heroically. Nel unfortunately chose that moment to look back at the waving hands.

"Hi hands, wanta play?" Nel said as she grabbed one. The hand quickly pulled her inside the wall. Pesche and Dondechakka looked back and screamed as the hands got them too. Once all three were in the walls, the hallways were dead silent.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo scowled. Of all the people to be stuck with it was the midget. It could have been anyone. Why the midget. Said Midget scowled at Ichigo. She could have been stuck with anyone, why did she grab the Strawberry's hand. They came to a split in the tunnel. Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other.

"We go this way." Ichigo announced. Rukia growled.

"No, obviously, we go that way." Rukia said. "Remember last time you didn't listen to me?" Ichigo twitched.

"Fine, just because I know you'll go anyway if I say know and I can't let you walk alone." Ichigo said. Rukia stared in disbelief.

"Hey, I don't need you're help, _I, _can't let you walk alone, cause _you_ might get yourself hurt!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed Rukia.

"So, if we were swallowed by the walls, how come we're in another tunnel." Ichigo asked, more to himself than out loud. Rukia was deep in thought.

"This is a maze, I think what or whoever built this is trying to keep us away from it. So it just makes us more and more lost." Rukia mused. "I hope the others are all ok." Ichigo nodded. Suddenly, scratching was heard in the wall.

"Shhhhh!" Ichigo whispered, "If we're quiet, we might be able to sneak through here without getting grabbed." He reached his hand back to stop Rukia from passing him, then froze in shock as he looked back and saw what he had grabbed. Rukia turned red with embarrassment and fury and as Ichigo quickly removed his hand he tried to calm Rukia before she compromised their position. He did not succeed.

"ICHIGO YOU PERVERT, JUST BECAUSE I SLEEP IN YOUR CLOSET-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo smothered her mouth with his hand and looked around. All scratching noises had stopped.

"Crap." Was all Ichigo had time to say before green hands took him and Rukia in their grasp and carted them back to their headquarters.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hitsugaya had still not noticed anything amiss while deep in his thoughts. Vaguely, he noticed the quiet but nothing could shake the small captain. His sulkin-thinking had created a bubble of frost that the green hands Hitsugaya hadn't noticed trying to grab him couldn't infiltrate the bubble. Much to their growing displeasure.

_Frost boy evading all attempt to bring him to our new leader. _One green creature muttered in a language that was made up of clicks and hand signals.

_Do not worry General, it will be done, we can not fail our lord and master. He who is God will be obeyed._ Another green creature muttered. The general of the green creatures, as distinguished by the two yellow markings on his head, nodded .

_Attack plan Alpha-Delta-Eta, go go go!_

While the green creatures were communing, Hitsugaya had continued to walk. The vague sound of clicks in the wall that his ears had picked up but his brain was too busy to notice had stopped. He also didn't notice the small hole appearing at the very bottom of the wall in front of him and a long stick poking out. Hitsugaya tripped and his frost bubble disappeared as he looked around for the first time and noticed that something was terribly wrong. Clicky laughter was heard and Hitsugaya was dragged into the wall.

_Attack plan complete, 6 enemies down. _Grumbled a green creature.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So." Kira mumbled, peeking under his hair to look at the giant and very quiet man who he was currently stuck with. Chad didn't act as if he heard Kira, so Kira looked away and tried again.

"Nice weather we're having." He said, while once again sneaking a look at Chad. No response. Kira sighed and gave up the attempt to make small talk.

Was the man talking again? Chad looked out of the corner of his eye. Every time Kira said something, it was so mumbled that Chad had no idea what he was saying, and he was definitely not going to ask Kira what he said every time he said something. That'd end up being every couple seconds.

_Giant man and Sad man on the move. Only attempts on Sad man's part to make the communication. _A smaller green creature reported. Another general with orange splashed on his chest nodded. The orange general gave the signal.

Kira heard clicks coming from in the wall and greatly welcomed the distraction from his mumbled attempts at communication. Chad stopped and finally said two words, but they were two words Kira definitely did not want to hear.

"Behind you!" Chad said as he pointed, but it was two late for Kira who had been snatched. Chad started after him but was conked on the head by a Kira's sheathed zanpakuto which had been borrowed from Kira, who had fainted.

_Plan Success General, now only trouble left is getting the big one to headquarters. _The apparent scout of the battle group said. The Orange General frowned.

_Secure him with ropes, then we'll drag him the way. _The general decided. Nods all around as the formidable force set off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ikkaku and Tatsuki were ignoring each other completely. Well, one was ignoring the other anyway. Ikkaku covered his ears as Tatsuki continued to tell him how much of an idiot he was for not letting go of his sword. Ikkaku groaned again, sulking about how he was stuck with Tatsuki. She wasn't as bad as females went…usually. But she could nag like no other.

_Loud male looking female and shiny man acquired. _A green scout informed yet another general. This general had purple stands of hair tied around his bulbous head like a bandana. _Instructions strict to not hurt the shiny one. Passive-Aggressive tactics, GO._

At this point Ikkaku was really getting desperate. When a huge hole in the wall appeared, he took one look at Tatsuki and leapt wildly through it. The huge hole shut and small green hands then dragged Tatsuki into the wall.

_Now what general? Loud man looking female easy to deliver, but Shiny one? _A Green Minion asked. The Purple general though for a second then told his plan.

Ikkaku was still in the hallway, in complete darkness, but at least all was quiet. Then, horror of horrors, he heard Tatsuki behind him to the left, so he did the obvious thing. Ran ahead to the right.

_Well planned general. _A green minion said. The general smirked and continued his new plan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orihime and Rangiku were having a better time than everyone else. They had stumbled upon a kitchen albeit a very small kitchen, but a kitchen none-the-less. Many strange unrecognizable ingredients were now scattered around while Orihime and Rangiku cooked to their hearts desire.

_Intruders in the kitchen, unnaturally large chested female and even more unnaturally large chested female. Instruction not to harm either. General? Plan of action._ Apparently the green creatures had many generals. This general has two red lines on its face similar to the Yellow general. The generals had been anointed by their God to these positions and these markings of the generals were in his honor. The red general rolled his eyes, this was an easy one. He grabbed a plate of delicacies and a small fan and aimed it toward the females wreaking havoc on the kitchens. Said females immediately floated toward the smell and away into the wall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ishida rushed toward that awful stench, no one would make anything that smelled like that except Orihime. The maze was difficult to navigate but his nose would lead him true. Too bad his ears weren't as good.

_Four-eyed human heading towards kitchens. Can not be allowed. Gunner, FIRE! _The yellow general commanded. The apparent gunner cackled and fired the small dart at Ishida. It struck home and they dragged the now drugged Quincy into the halls to take him to their leader.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Renji awoke to cuddling with Ishida's shoe. He cast it aside, disgusted, and stood up. Everyone was gone. Rukia had been right. He was never going to live this down. So, he decided to take a leaf out of Rukia's movie night. Renji stood up and mentally prepared him self for what he was about to do.

_Tall wild man in sight. Target acquired. Wait! General! Target approaching! _A green minion clicked. The Orange General flew back in shock as Renji knocked on the wall.

No answer, so Renji knocked again. Finally, a small section of the wall opened at his eye level, and both parties gaped at each other. Renji attempted a smile. The green minions continued to gape. Renji's smile faltered, then he noticed something on the general's face.

"Hey, that looks like Yumichika's scarf thing." Renji noted. The green creatures jumped then clicked to each other suspiciously.

"Oh, right," Renji said as he remembered why he knocked on the wall in the first place, "Take me to your Leader." Renji said. The green minions continued to click then grabbed him and shipped him away.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm sorry it took me so long, I really am trying, sorry he is not revealed yet, but it isn't too hard to figure out. The next one wont take so long.**

**Also, I'm really liking my green minions, so review, or THEY WILL GET YOU! Just kidding…..maybe. Oh, and guess who their new leader is ;)**


	9. The Revelation

**A/N No reviews, I'm starting to think I'm losing my touch..**

**For The Heart**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey, wake up, Captain Hitsugaya, please wake up now." Hitsugaya vaguely heard a voice cut through his dreams. He sat up and looked around blearily. There was a whole lot of blurry green surrounding the white they seemed to be on, alone with black and white and various colors near him, not to mention one big blob of black and white and orange right in front of him. Eventually his vision cleared to see Orihime invading his personal space. Farther away, Rangiku was waking the others with a very effective tactic, shoving her boobs in the unconscious victims until they wake.

Among the unconscious were Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Kira, and Tatsuki. Ikkaku was nowhere to be seen, Nel was partying with the green dudes and Pesche and Dondechakka were acting as her bodyguard. A girlish scream rang out. Rangiku had just woken up Kira. Everyone else was wakened by the scream and Rangiku smiled, her job was done already. People were starting to panic when a voice rang out.

"Hey everyone, welcome to Casa De Yumichika, the one and only. Don't worry about my minions, they are friendly and they serve me. My generals have food if you're peckish." Yumichika sang from his position on top of a very tall throne. Ikkaku stood by him and chuckled. Yumichika's feathers were all accounted for and four green minions with various marking that resembled Yumichika's signature style ran around with platters of an unidentifiable substance. Only Orihime and Rangiku dared to eat it. Hitsugaya's brain was overloading.

"You, and them, and-and." Hitsugaya mumbled. Ichigo shuddered. Kira squeaked. Ishida watched the greenies distrustfully as one growled at him. Renji flashed a peace sign at the minions, who muttered with each other and attempted to reciprocate. Orihime and Rangiku were loving the "food". Chad stared under his bangs and didn't make a peep. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, though these poor creatures have no beauty of their own, they highly appreciate it in other forms, and I am the most beautiful of all. So, understandably, they worship me." Yumichika said smugly.

"Wait, how do you understand them?" Orihime said confused.

"You don't?" Yumichika scoffed. Orihime, along with every other person in the room, with the exception of Ikkaku, who had long since learned never to question Yumichika, blinked in surprise.

"They have also graciously offered to take us to their creator." Yumichika said as he merged with the crowd. Everyone perked up at this. "Though they can't guarantee your safety. The creator, as they call him is unpredictable."

"Yeps, Nel agrees." Nel shouted out. Hitsugaya groaned, just what he needed, a possible ally who was unpredictable. Suddenly, a green minion offered him some unidentifiable substance. Hitsugaya waved him away.

"You're going to want all you strength, Captain Hitsugaya." Yumichika said to him. Hitsugaya grimaced before trying some, to the immense horror of all around him. He blinked in surprise as it wasn't that bad. Seeing how Hitsugaya did not immediately die on contact with the food, everyone else cautiously tried some. Ichigo sighed. Things were starting to look clearer, Starrk was alive, as was this unknown espada, but there were conflicting ideas about Aizen, Starrk has said Aizen was in hell, but all Nel could say was that she didn't know what happened after Las Noches went 'boom'. Nel wouldn't even tell them which espada it was. Maybe she would now.

"Nel, who created this place." Ichigo asked. Nel giggled.

"Can't tell." Nel said. Ishida pushed up his glassed and looked at Renji.

"I believe I know." Ishida said. Everyone turned to stare. "Who is the one espada that has this much resources and intelligence to do all of this. Only one, Szayel Apporo-Granz. Most of you may not know much about him, but Renji and I fought against him."

"Aww, you ruined the game." Nel pouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least we know who we're facing. Will he help or hinder us?" Hitsugaya asked Nel.

"He'll help, if you survive the first encounter." Nel said as she laughed.

"He seems friendly." Ikkaku said sarcastically. Yumichika smirked.

"Well, are we ready? We can go now if you are." Yumichika said. Everyone stood and waited for Yumichika to lead the way. Yumichika made some clicking noises to the four generals and the red general clicked back, then set off ahead, the orange general stayed behind to guard the camp, the yellow general headed off as a scout, and the purple general covered the back of the group.

Yumichika walked alongside the red general with Ikkaku at his side, followed by Ichigo who was talking quietly to Renji and Rukia. Orihime was close by them while she giggled with Rangiku while Tatsuki looked around. Ishida was walking silently next to Chad while looking at the green minions suspiciously. He didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. Chad was silent as usual. Kira walked quietly next to Renji. Hitsugaya was shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation.

Suddenly, all minions stopped and froze. Frantically they said something to Yumichika to which he nodded and sent them away. The minions looked relieved and fled the premises. Ishida looked slightly worried.

"And they're leaving because?" He asked. Everyone waited nervously for Yumichika's answer.

"This is as far as they dare to take us, but there isn't much distance left now. We just have to find the right hidden latch in the ground. According to Aka there is more than one though." Yumichika said.

"Aka?" Orihime asked, "Who is that?"

"The minion that had my red feather markings on his face, the one with the yellow feather markings on her head is Kiiro, the one with my hair tied around his head is Murasaki, and the one with the orange on her chest is Daidaiiro." Yumichika said breezily as they continued walking. Everyone froze.

"Wait, you actually know their genders?" Hitsugaya asked in disbelief.

"You don't?" Yumichika asked. Hitsugaya shuddered. Rangiku shook her head at Orihime who was about to ask how he knew the genders. Suddenly the went around a corner and turned into a room that was covered wall to wall with hatches. They were on the floor, the roof, the walls, everywhere. Everyone cautiously opened the hatch closest to them and were blasted with a pink cloud. Nel laughed at the coughs that followed before skipping and standing on Pesche who stood on Dondechakka's head so they could reach a hatch on the roof. She pushed a few random appearing spots on it and it opened with an ominous hiss.

"Do we really have to go in that?" Ishida asked, thought he already knew the answer. Chad suddenly lifted the surprised Ishida up on his shoulders over to the hatch and Ishida sighed before going up. Ishida was silent for a second before calling back that it was ok. Chad motioned for everyone else to go and slowly, everyone went up the hatch. Then Chad stood alone when Ichigo put his arms down for Chad to hold on to, and with the help of everyone else, they managed to drag him up. The hatch slammed shut behind Chad and a maniacal laugh rang out as a pink light flashed.

"Duck." Nel had barely time to yell.

A voice cackled.

"So you've finally found me Aizen, well as you can see, I'm not going down without a fight." A pink light flashed, Orihime had her shield up, protecting everyone from an unknown enemy. Many more flashes and booms sounded before hearing a,

"Pinky-chan!" Nel chirped.

"Quick Nel, get behind me, Aizen found us. I'll distract him, you run, get your useless fraccion to evacuate everyo-" Szayel was cut off by Nel's loud laughter.

"No Pinky-chan, that's not Aizen, It's Itsygo." Nel laughed again. Szayel scowled and fired another cero.

"Bad Pinky, we don't shoot at friends. They're here to help us." Nel's voice chirped. Smoke from Szayel's previous ceros was still thick but eventually it cleared up enough to see Szayel, who looked terrible, scars from unhealed wounds, bags under his golden eyes, and a strange twitch. Nel was standing behind him, tugging on his pants. As Nel said her last statement, Szayel's eyes went to Rangiku before he twitched.

"I see, well its safe to come out now, I'm not going to kill you." Szayel said. Orihime sighed in relief and lowered her shield. A pink blast shot by them again and Hitsugaya glared at the pink-haired madman. Said madman whistled innocently, twitched, and pointed at Nel. Nel vomited on Szayel.

"Neliel, I told you these are scars, they don't heal, they fade." Szayel sighed. Nel looked sad. Orihime came over.

"I can fix that." Orihime said.

"Thank you." Szayel said. "But, I think you'll need your energy. Now I'd like you to meet some friends of mine, who I think you'll be very pleased to see, or not, who knows." Szayel said with a cackle and a twitch, and Nel followed with a cackle of her own. Szayel walked through the labyrinth that he currently called home and eventually made his way towards a certain room.

"Now I'm going to say this once and once only. No matter how much you may want to, don't scream and run to his side, he is barely kept alive by my inventions." Szayel said. Rangiku's breath quickened as Szayel opened the door. At the far end of the room lay a bed with many, many wires and various objects hooked up to the person who lay in the bed.

"Gin." Rangiku gasped. Kira stood pale and frozen. Gin's silver hair covered his closed eyes, but his chest moved slowly up and down. Rangiku slowly, in shock made her way to his bed and started laughing with joy.

"I wouldn't be laughing Miss Matsumoto. Gin's condition is dangerous." Szayel warned. Rangiku's spirits lowered for a split-second before remembering Orihime. She looked at Orihime and Orihime nodded smiling. She walked over to Gin's bed and recited,

"Soten Kosen, I reject." Rangiku and Kira sat down near Gin's bed.

"This may take a while, his wounds are extensive and none are fully healed." Orihime said. Rangiku nodded as Szayel mimicked Orihime words with a flourish of his hand.

"Not fully healed." Szayel snorted, "I'd like to see how she would do in my situation." No one heard him complain.

"Are you going to show them everyone else?" Nel asked loudly. Szayel twitched his lip in an almost grimace.

"Very well if I must, come, leave Orihime to her work, she needs quiet." Szayel said.

"No it's ok, I can come with you, Ayame and Shun'o can handle it on their own." Orihime said. Szayel appeared slightly surprised before bowing his head and walking on. He came to a hallway that had a door with crayon markings and stickers on it, along with a few dents. He knocked on the doorway and it opened quickly as a green and white blur flashed past towards Szayel, but Szayel smirked and leaned out of the way and the blur hit Ichigo in the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Ichigo demanded. Suddenly a slightly sheepish green haired girl stood there.

"Ehehehe, sorry, I was aiming for Szayel." Lilinette said. "Hey Orihime, Hi Nel." Orihime and Nel waved back. Suddenly a small red ball rolled out from the room and landed near Renji. Renji frowned and picked it up as Szayel, Nel, Lilinette, and Orihime were about to yell at him not to touch it. Then a yellow and white blur flashed out and landed on Renji's shoulders and threw him. Renji went flying but without the red ball. Ichigo laughed. Wonderweiss hissed at Renji then caught sight of Orihime and he blabbed happily at she ruffed his hair. Szayel looked slightly disgusted.

"I can't believe you touched that, Princess." Szayel said to Orihime. Orihime smiled and kept ruffling Wonderweiss' hair. Lilinette got a mischievous look in her eye.

"If you didn't like him, why'd ya keep him huh?" Lilinette asked. Szayel completely ignored the question.

"So, Szayel, what happened to Las Noches, all we can get out of Nel is that it went boom." Orihime asked. Szayel suddenly looked like he had aged 100 years.

"Not here. Follow me." Szayel said as he walked off. Everyone followed Including Lilinette and Wonderweiss. Szayel led them to a large room with many chairs and a table. Szayel sat down and gestured for everyone to do the same.

"First things first. How did you find the way here?" Szayel asked. Ichigo looked around.

"It was mainly Nel, but also the green things helped." Ichigo said.

"What, the Impotus Anteanus? They actually assisted you?" Szayel said with an eyebrow high above the other.

"Well actually, they've taken a shine to Yumichika and follow him like a god." Ikkaku spoke up bored. Szayel made some clicking noises in a demanding fashion, to which Yumichika clicked back. Szayel then nodded.

"Interesting, they have such small brains, it's surprising they can be that organized." Szayel mused to himself.

"How did you make them, they're really cool, it's like you're Dr. Frankenstein, creating life." Orihime said happily. Szayel smiled.

"Yes, it would be very _cool_, if I had actually created them, I discovered them buried deep in the sand thousands of years ago, and only recently they have awoken, I attributed this to the mass pouring of reiatsu and pure power that exploded through Las Noches." Szayel said. Everyone stared dumfounded.

"So, those are like, demons or something?" Tatsuki asked incredulous.

"Something like that possibly, since I rediscovered them, I named them myself. They believe I created them. You can just call them Imps for short." Szayel said.

"I've just been calling them minions myself." Yumichika added nonchalantly. Ichigo broke in.

"So, what happened at Las Noches?" He asked. Szayel sighed.

"After you left, Ulquiorra released his form, which we all quickly followed. Las Noches couldn't handle the pressure and it crumbled to the ground. I was fighting Aaroniero at the time, Ulquiorra was fighting Aizen, Gin was trying to assist from a distance as it seems his zanpakuto is better from a distance, Barragan was fighting Zommari, Grimmjow was fighting Tousen, and Harribel was fighting Nnoitra, who had survived Ulquiorra's initial blow. The fraccion were all forced to be elsewhere due to the sheer power that was being released.

"Everyone spread out from each other and some battles were no game at all, Barragan rotted Zommari away like a rotting pumpkin, Harribel was ruthless against Nnoitra, which I suppose is something she had been wanting to do for a while, Starrk was having a bit of difficulty with Yammy furious and released, but he was soon joined by Harribel. Aaroniero usually wouldn't have been a problem, but Harribel threw Nnoitra right at me on accident and I was momentarily downed. Aaroniero took the time to get some good slashes in before I was back up with a fury. I swallowed him with one of my wings and set five Aaroniero's against him while I destroyed him from the inside.

"Tousen had Grimmjow in his bankai. Then Gin intervened. He snuck in and somehow, disabled Tousen. My theory is that Gin spends so much time with his eyes closed that the darkness didn't affect him, and due to his hundreds of years of practice his stealth is second to almost none. And certainly not second to Tousen. Tousen's bankai broke apart and Grimmjow ripped Tousen's throat right out. Starrk had gotten Yammy down on his knees, and Harribel cut off his head. Ulquiorra was fighting against Aizen, and it would seemed that he was winning, but we were fools.

"As soon as Aizen was the only one left, he smirked Gin seemed to know what was going to happened and he grabbed the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen ripped it out of Gin's hand and unleashed his bankai. Everything went to hell from there." Szayel took a drink from a cup that a fraccion had brought around.

"Aizen just stood there as we tore each other to pieces. Starrk was the first to put his blade in someone, and that someone turned out to be Harribel. As she fell, Aizen released him from the hypnosis so he could feel the pain. Starrk howled in rage and somehow, Lilinette was expelled unconscious from his body as he fled. Gin was the only one who seemed free of the hypnosis as he dogged Aizen's every step. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was no contest. Then, according to Gin, Aizen made Grimmjow appear as Orihime and then Ulquiorra was stabbed.

"Then Aizen turned us all to Orihime in Ulquiorra's eyes, and Ulquiorra unleashed a massive sea of reiatsu and appeared to have another transformation, a second release as it were, and his stab wound immediately healed and he flew away, and if the craters that I later found in Hueco Mundo, he had a great many crash landings also. It seems that even when Ulquiorra was fleeing, Aizen's hypnosis continued to follow him.

"With three of our strongest allies gone, we were taking a beating. Aizen finally stabbed Barragan in the heart from behind. I was holding off what appeared to me to be Nnoitra, but was Grimmjow, needless to say, I wasn't doing well. Gin, being the only clear-headed one of what was left of us launched a vicious attack on Aizen, which was enough to clear our heads.

"'Szayel, best get us outta here' Gin called to me. I looked around and ceroed the floor beneath us. Grimmjow attacked Aizen and Gin seemed to get the gist of what I was attempting and he used the length of his sword to cut a hole underneath and a bigger hole above us. I grabbed Grimmjow and Lilinette, Gin grabbed Harribel, and we all sank into the ground, into one of the many tunnels that I have going under Las Noches. Yet Aizen still had the last word. Seven of him surrounded us and tore us to pieces. It got Gin the worst, Harribel was unconscious as was Lilinette, Grimmjow was heading that way, and suddenly, I was the only one left who could save us.

"So I tossed everyone down an empty shaft nearby and set off the explosives behind us, which was enough to bury us and Aizen, in separate places. I made my way here and healed everyone, mostly. Gin never woke up, Grimmjow healed okay and he is on the prowl in the outside somewhere, Harribel left before she was fully recovered, I don't know where she is, or Starrk, or Ulquiorra. As you saw Lilinette is still here, I wouldn't let her leave unless she knew for sure where Starrk was." Szayel stopped to look into the distance.

"When did Wonderweiss get here?" Orihime asked. Szayel almost cracked a smile.

"He just showed up with Nel one day, don't ask me how, I'm still not sure how they got in here, and he never left." Szayel replied.

"Well, we've seen Starrk, he seems to gone a bit loco in the head. He was seeing things that weren't there like Lilinette. He also said he saw Harribel occasionally, but we don't know if it's really her or a hallucination." Ichigo said. Szayel looked very interested at this.

"Really, at least he is still alive, possibly Harribel too, Barragan is dead, All fraccion besides Lilinette are still at Las Noches, possibly they are being manipulated at this very moment. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, status unknown." Szayel pulled a whiteboard out of thin air and scribbled on it. Suddenly, Ayame and Shun'o appeared in front of Orihime.

"Gin is awake."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, personal accounts of fight scenes will go into more detail later. **


	10. The Preparation for Action

**Thanks to Frawg360, Nypsy, SasusakaIslovelyy, Metsfan101, Benevolent Contradiction, and I-sold-my-soul-for-a-cookie for their wonderful reviews :) **

**For the Heart**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rangiku had taken a small nap while waiting for Orihime's fairies to finish the job. She woke at the feeling of a hand touch her face and she looked up and cried.

"No tears, Rangiku." Gin whispered. This of course only made Rangiku cry harder. Kira muttered in his sleep from his position opposite of the bed. Gin grinned, then tapped him on the shoulder farthest from him. Kira shot up and looked to the right. Rangiku choked out a laugh and Kira finally looked the right way, then sighed and smiled.

"Izuru, I can' believe ya fell for that one again." Gin said.

"I won't fall for it next time." Kira said.

"Challenge Accepted." Gin said happily. Kira groaned at his mistake. Rangiku laughed, it felt like old times. Shun'o and Ayame returned with Szayel, Orihime, Ichigo, and a few others in tow. Szayel quietly checked the machines Gin was attached to.

"Not a bad exit strategy Szayel, you know, for an Octava." Gin said. Szayel smirked, then detached the machines.

"Ichigo, how are ya, haven' seen ya since I beat ya down last." Gin said. Ichigo's eye twitched, but he didn't reply. Gin's smile only grew.

"So ya admit it?" Gin said. Ichigo's eye twitched again, but Orihime saved him from having to answer by distracting Gin.

"How do you feel?" Orihime asked. Gin made a fist, and smiled somewhat sadistically.

"Like I could take on a false god itself." Gin said. Szayel smirked. "Where is everyone else?" Gin asked. Szayel whistled and his fraccion rushed in with the whiteboard. Szayel erased the coma from Gin's name and replaced it with active.

"Starrk- Alive, Health questionable. Barragan-Deceased. Harribel- Last seen alive, whereabouts unknown, Ulquiorra, whereabouts unknown, Grimmjow, last seen active, whereabouts unknown, Szayel- Active and Sexy as hell," Szayel said as he wrote on the whiteboard. Orihime took the pen and added possible mentally unstable to him name, and Szayel pouted. Orihime erased the 'possible'.

"So what now?" Ikkaku asked from the background. Szayel smiled and grabbed the dry erase pen.

"Obviously, we find the others, dead or alive, you should probably get word to Soul Society, and we'll see about taking Aizen on again. Assuming of course that Soul Society doesn't try to destroy us first." Szayel said wryly. The shinigami in the group gave a start, but Orihime laughed.

"Of course they wouldn't, that would alienate you and send any survivors to Aizen's side, and you guys were hard to beat already. Plus, I wouldn't let them, and nether would many of the Captains." Orihime said cheerfully.

"Szayel, how are we going to find the rest of the espada after three years?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you know generally where Starrk is, find him, then question him about Harribel. Then, Grimmjow will most likely be unharmed, possibly check the menos forest, that would be an ideal place for him to hide. Ulquiorra, start by the crash landing sites of his I found a couple miles east of Las Noches." Szayel said. Orihime nodded, determination firmly in her eyes.

"We will find them Szayel." Orihime said, surprising everyone with her determination. Szayel smirked to himself.

"I just bet you will." He said. Ichigo shook his head to clear his mind of the intended meanings.

"Ikkaku, Renji, you two get an official statement from Gin and Szayel, then head back to Soul Society and let them know the current situation." Ichigo said. Yumichika made to join them but Ichigo shook his head.

"We need you here, in case we have need of the imps." Ichigo said. Yumichika debated arguing, then nodded and stepped back.

"We'll do as Szayel suggested. Find Starrk first, then Harribel, then try for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." Ichigo said.

"Rangiku, Kira, you can wait here if you want." Ichigo said. The two nodded. Orihime made to leave then gave a start.

"Waaaaaait!" Lilinette wailed as she rushed to the group. "Please let me come with you, please, Starrk thinks I'm dead, please." Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Szayel asked. Orihime laughed.

"No problem, she'll be good, right Lilinette." Orihime said. Lilinette nodded fervently. "Then its settled." Ichigo looked wary, but no one spoke out. Then Orihime realized something.

"Is there another way out of here, a faster way maybe?" Orihime asked. Szayel grinned wickedly.

"Why Orihime, I'm so very glad you asked." Szayel said, everyone looked at him suspiciously, but Nel laughed and waved bye. Szayel sauntered over and pushed a giant red button. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, Hitsugaya, Lilinette, and Yumichika were ungraciously expelled from the room and launched into the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Back at the underground, Gin laughed and decided he would recruit Szayel to make several of those in Soul Society. Kira sighed, for he knew that Gin was planning to have several of those made in Soul Society.

"So what do you have to say about betraying the Soul Society and then turning on Aizen, and where do you stand now?" Ikkaku asked Gin. It was slightly well known that 11th Divisioners, and their Captain and Vice-Captain with their taste for chaos rather liked Gin's talent for creating it. Gin thought about it. Kira and Rangiku listened very closely.

"Well, I neve' liked Aizen, when I firs' met 'im, I vowed ta destroy 'im, and nothing' else mattered. For, personal reasons. As ta where I stand, I stand anywhere that is opposite of Aizen." Gin said. Ikkaku nodded then turned to Szayel.

"I will help destroy Aizen, but if Soul Society tries to attack or exterminate us, we will make them pay as well. And after we win, we get peace in Hueco Mundo." Szayel said. Ikkaku didn't show any surprise at that.

"I don't suppose you also have a fast way that will launch us to Soul Society do you?" Renji asked.

"Why would I have something like that?" Szayel asked.

"Well, every once in a while, a pink stink bomb appears out of nowhere and causes panic." Renji said. Gin laughed and Szayel attempted not to look like he had all the answers, but as that is his natural face he didn't succeed. "Gin, would you like to do the honors." Szayel asked offhandedly. Gin smirked.

"Bai Bai." He said as Szayel pushed yet another button and Renji and Ikkaku were launched to Soul Society.

At Soul Society, Ikkaku and Renji tumbled together, with Ikkaku managing to land on Renji, and Renji landing on his face. The two looked up at a suspicious thunking noise, and tried to run away when the saw the ominous pink ball rolling towards them. They did not succeed.


	11. The Change of Heart

**For The Heart**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Back on the surface of Hueco Mundo, everyone was struggling to stand up after the rush and spinning. Hitsugaya whipped out his sword and used it to ice his feet to the ground to make everything stop spinning. Orihime was used to this kind of dizziness and was spinning in circles happily. Rukia was grabbing at the chappies and the many Byakuya's spinning around her head. Ishida laid down and closed his eyes until the spinning stopped. Chad stood leaning in several directions, causing any near him to flee, fearing to be smashed. Yumichika squeezed his eyes tight and did as many hair flips as it took to restore everything to normal. Tatsuki plunged her sword into the ground and held it tight. Ichigo ducked the tiny Isshin's that were circling his head and attacking. Lillinette was up already and scanning all horizons for a sense of Starrk.

"He's this way." Lilinette said as she charged into the desert. Orihime followed immediately, followed by Ishida, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Yumichika, and Chad. Hitsugaya glared at his iced feet, maybe using his zanpakuto wasn't the best idea. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and stabbed the ice till it broke, then quickly caught up with the group. Lilinette was speed walking, and after the first 20 minutes, even Hitsugaya was getting tired.

"How much farther is-" Ichigo began, but was interrupted as they felt a reiatsu.

"Starrk!" Lillinette called. She ran forward followed closely by the group as they caught up to Starrk, who had stopped walking away to meet them.

"Orihime." Starrk greeted with a dull tone. Orihime gave a start. Lillinette sat in front of him and stared as Starrk's eyes rolled over her. Starrk started to walk away talking slowly to himself. Orihime stood in shock. He didn't even see Lillinette. The group stood silently. Lillinette stood frozen and unmoving. Starrk stopped walking.

"Stop that. If she had something else to say she would have said it Lilinette." Starrk said to the space at his left. Lillinette jerked and ran towards him.

"Starrk. I'm here. It's me. It's Lillinette." Lillinette said, for once looking worried. Starrk said nothing and didn't look towards her. Lillinette tugged on his sleeve. He gave no notice. Lillinette looked at Orihime with tears in her eyes.

"He can't hear me. I can't feel his thoughts. I feel empty." Lillinette said to Orihime. Lillinette sank to the ground on her knees and Orihime knelt down next to her and hugged her.

"He will. Give him a chance." Orihime said. Rukia walked over and sat by Lillinette. Orihime got up and went over to Starrk. Starrk looked at her.

"Lillinette wants to know if you've found any of the others yet." Starrk said.

"Starrk, Lillinette isn't there." Orihime said. Starrk took no notice. "You know that, in your heart. You can feel that part of you missing. And no imaginary friend will fill that." Starrk turned away from Orihime, but not before she saw his face change briefly. "We know what happened. We found Szayel and he told us everything. It wasn't your fault. It was Aizen. After you left the battle Szayel managed to get everyone away. Lillinette was with him." At this Starrk jerked slightly and turned to look at Orihime. Dullness fading from his eyes. "She's okay, no experiments happened or anything, she's here right now." Lillinette looked up hopefully and Starrk looked back and met her eyes. Lillinette sonidoed towards him and hugged him with a crack. Starrk stared then hugged her back.

"Lilllinette, I'm so sorry I left you there." Starrk whispered. Lillinette suddenly kicked him as hard as she would in the groin, and Starrk groaned in pain and sank to the ground.

"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN STARRK!" Lillinette yelled. Starrk smiled briefly and laid on his back and fell asleep. Some of the group looked slightly worried, but as Orihime seemed normal they didn't panic. Lillinette smiled ferally and shoved her arm down his throat. Starrk started.

"You can sleep when we are dead Starrk! We are the primera after all. We have a reputation to uphold." Lillinette said decisively.

"You're the most powerful of the espada?" Hitsugaya asked. Lillinette nodded proudly before being interrupted by Ishida.

"I do believe the strongest would have been Yammy in his released form. It made him the zero espada." Ishida said, pushing his gasses up. Ichigo shook his head.

"I think Ulquiorra was the most powerful. He was the only one to reach a second release." Ichigo said. Lillinette stared with her mouth open and tugged Starrk's arm.

"Lets get a second release Starrk, come on, please?" Lillinette said. Starrk said nothing. Orihime turned to Starrk.

"Good to have you back. Do you know where Harribel is? Szayel said she left before her wounds were fully healed." Orihime asked. Starrk nodded.

"I know where she is, but she won't talk to me. It's most likely because I hurt her. She has been living in a cave on the edge of a lake." Starrk said.

"Las Noches has lakes?" Yumichika spoke up, getting tired of standing quietly and doing nothing but public service by looking good.

"Yes." Starrk said. He did not elaborate.

"Didn't you say she visited you?" Tatsuki asked, taking a leaf out of Yumichika's book.

"I also thought that Lillinette was invisible and Aizen was dead. Your point?" Starrk said. Tatsuki said nothing else. "I can take you to Harribel." Starrk finished. Orihime nodded her thanks and Lillinette perked up.

"What are we going to do after that?" She asked Starrk. Starrk's expression remained nuetral.

"We will flee into the desert." Starrk said. Lillinette growled.

"NO WE WILL NOT. We are going to fight Aizen and win." Lillinette said. Starrk sighed. Lillinette continued to yell as everyone else's attention was taken by a cloud of dust in the distance. Ichigo groaned as he recognized the cloud.

"Nel?" Ichigo said. As Bawabawa came closer he recognized the two figures on him. The pink hair on one and the chest size on the other left little to the unknown. As they came closer even Lillinette stopped yelling and waved to Szayel. Eventually they came close enough and slid off. Lillinette walked and stood next to Hitsugaya who was closest to Bawabawa. Once Szayel got off he hissed and clawed at the sky. Everyone stared at him til Rangiku explained.

"He's hissing at the light or the air, I'm not really sure. Apparently its been a while since he's been outside. You should have seen him when we first hit the air. He fell off the big guy and rolled around on the ground and hissed and made sizzling noises and clawed all around him." Rangiku said. Lillinette giggled and Szayel whipped his head towards them and hissed.

"Snap out of it." Lillinette said. Szayel quieted for a minute, then hissed again. Rangiku cut over him.

"Gin is awake and has some news." Rangiku began. Then she saw Hitsugaya and Lillinette standing near each other and squealed.

"Caaaaptain! You got yourself a girlfriend! I'm so proud, I thought it would never happen!" Rangiku squealed. Hitsugaya and Lillinette started, looked at each other, then jumped away from each other and tried not to blush. Hitsugaya vein popped and he yelled,

"MATSUMOTO!" Starrk stared at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya restrained the urge to run. Lillinette sweat-dropped.

"Lets go back and take a nap. And drink!" Rangiku cheered. Starrk looked up hopefully.

"I could use a nap." Starrk said as he moved to follow her, then he paused and laid on the ground and fell asleep. Rangiku stared for a second, then shrugged.

"I've slept in weirder places." Rangiku said as she joined him on the ground. Yumichika turned his nose up at the dirt. Hitsugaya and Lillinette both started to yell at their respective lieutenant/family. Lillinette kicked Starrk and Hitsugaya nudged Rangiku with his foot.

"Get up Matsumoto. You aren't drunk, you have no excuse to be passed out on the ground." Hitsugaya said. Orihime giggled as they both woke up.

"So what now? Gin has news, and Harribel is in the opposite direction, I guess we'll have to split up." Ichigo said.

"Starrl, Lillinette, Orihime, You three should go, it will be best to have fewer people, so we don't seem like an attack force. The rest of us will head back and see what Gin has to say." Ichigo decided.

"Right!" Orihime said and turned away with a drowsy Starrk leading the way

"I will help you find Harribel, and any other way I can, but we are not going to fight." Starrk said. Lillinette once again protested but Starrk turned and started walking.

"He's just playing, of course we'll fight." Lillinette said as she turned around and chased after him.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm so sorry about the wait and the short chapter, I figured 4 pages was better than nothing though. I'm still writing though, so don't worry. **


End file.
